


Random Ryatt one-shot

by LookMage



Category: Ryatt, myan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Myan - Freeform, Ryatt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookMage/pseuds/LookMage





	

M͟a͟t͟t͟'s͟ P͟O͟V͟

"I'm sorry Ryan I'm so sorry....."  
"Matt just why would you do that to yourself?!"  
"Because I'm sad Ryan that's WHY!"  
"Please don't get mad Matt I'm sorry I just worry about you and I burst out........" *Ryan picks up Matt* "Why did you pick me up?!" "......."   
R͟y͟a͟n͟'s͟ P͟O͟V͟

I want to help him so badly but I'm scared he will find out that I have a crush on him...... *Ryan puts Matt on the couch and sits next to him*  
"Ryan?"  
*Ryan hugs Matt and pulls him closer*  
"I care about you Matt so much more than you can imagine.............. I-I love you Matt soooo sooooo much I don't want you to be sad..."   
"I love you too Ry-ry"   
*the two boys cuddle until they fall asleep*


End file.
